


Dawson's Chronicle

by AguJax



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AguJax/pseuds/AguJax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short entry from Dawson's journal about his life tailing the Highlander</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawson's Chronicle

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short story that I thought of because everywhere Macleod goes, Dawson has to follow. Sorry if this story goes against anything cannon.

DATE: September 29, 1993

SUBJECT: Macleod, Duncan

SUBJECTS AGE: 400 years

I really hate Paris. Sure they’ve got some good wine, nice people; but honestly, why the hell does Macleod have to keep coming back here. It’s back and forth with him. America, then Paris. America, and then back to Paris. Can’t he just pick one and stick with it? At least til I’m dead and they put some other poor bastard on him. And while I’m kind of on the subject of hate, Macleod is really starting to piss me off. I mean, first he has to screw up the whole “no interaction” rule by waltzing into my shop and getting himself into trouble in the alley (even though it was more trouble for the guys he was chasing) then he goes and tells his friends about us. That wouldn’t have been so bad if they had both stayed mortal. But the boy, Richie Ryan, had to become immortal and now more of them know about the Watchers. Of course, they wouldn’t have found out about us if Horton and his lot hadn’t gone rogue. It’s because of him that Macleod found out about us in the first place. Then all of his no good plots to kill all the immortals keep screwing around with Macleod’s head. First he trusts me, then he thinks I’m out for his head. Back and forth again. I swear, he’s worse than one of those Newton’s Cradle toys that everyone seems to have on their desks. I don’t know... maybe I should just get somebody else to baby-sit Macleod and get myself reassigned to someone that only moves every other century or two. That would be a hell of a lot easier than tailing the poster boy for frequent flier miles. Oi... I need a vacation.....


End file.
